HIT Hunters In Training
by psychogrenade
Summary: First Person Narrative of a group of teenage hunters and their daily life
1. Chapter 1

H.I.T. Hunters In training

Chapter One

I felt it burn my throat as it poured out of me over and over coating the ground in a layer of old food and stomach acid. Finally I managed to stop the vomit and stood there doubled over spiting and wrenching trying to get as much out as I could when Jay walked up behind me and patted me hard on the back almost causing me to fall forward in surprise. I stood and looked over at him as he leaned against a tree, "sorry man I gotta learn to get used to this." He just chuckled and said, "Its cool it happened to all of us our first kill. Hell even Garth said it happened to him his first time. Oh he said happy birthday, by the way."

That's right it was my birthday, just turned eighteen which made me an official hunter. While most people would celebrate with cake and a party we instead celebrate by getting out first kill. Mine had been a vamp we had been tracking for a few weeks just for the occasion. "Tell him I said thanks then. And that he owes me for killing the vamp without any help from you guys."

Jay couldn't help but to chuckle at that some, "Tell him yourself. He is supposed to be back at The Pit tonight. I was a bit surprised at that, it had been a while since any of us had seen Garth. Last time we talked he said something about Leviathans and Winchesters or something, nobody knows what he goes on about half the time. Except for Jay, of course, he was the oldest of us all and therefore privileged with a phone to call Garth and even his own fake FBI badge.

"Hey, Matt you there? Lets get back with the others I'm sure they have the body packed away by now." He said as he started walking back out to the road. I slowly trudged behind him still sore after the beating I took form the vamp, I wondered if they are all that hard to kill. It couldn't be or else no hunter could possibly live that long. We made it back out to the road seeing Tyler already in the drivers seat as Jimmy put the last few things in the trunk. Typical, Jimmy doing the work; that's how it was though, he was the youngest and easiest to pick on. Maybe it was because he was Jewish or maybe it was because he was the biggest nerd any of us had ever met, either way it was funny.

"So how does it feel to be a big bad hunter all grown up now?" Tyler asked sarcastically as he saw us exiting the trees and walk up to the car. Jay looked at Tyler with a tired look on his face, "Can it with the BS you get your turn in a few months anyways." With that Tyler turned away and cranked up the car as we all climbed in and headed back to The Pit. The Pit was just our name for the Institute, some old abandoned house surrounded by a salvage yard full of cars. It apparently belonged to some guy named Bobby before he passed away and Garth took over. I tried to ask him about it once but he said I should just leave it alone so I did.

It was a surprisingly quiet as we drove back, only the soft sound of the radio playing some song I had never heard of in the background. Tyler was the one in control of the music mainly because he was in control of the car; he loved his car and spent half his spare time working on it. He almost died when we moved into the Pit and he saw all the old cars, I still swear he disappeared for days only to show back up with his car looking brand new.

"So guys I think I forgot to mention this but Garth said he would be back tonight for Matt's birthday so we should probably be on our best behavior." Jay said looking around the car at each of us. Jimmy looked up from his comic book surprised, "What? Garth is back and your only telling us now. Why wait so long?" Jay shot him a look one that said not to worry about it and to go back to reading and that is just what Jimmy did. Nobody crossed Jay; he was the biggest and strongest of us all, he killed his first demon at fifteen and already had plenty more by the time he was eighteen. He was a genuine badass that you just didn't mess with.

Finally we arrived back at the Pit but it wasn't until we were about to park that we saw another car next to Garth's, a solid black Impala . It was almost like instinct took over as we all scrambled out of the car so quickly even Tyler forgot to cut it off and raced up the steps and into the house. We had to be prepared for anything as we stalked quietly through the hall with our weapons out, Jay in the lead and Jimmy in the rear.

Suddenly Jay stopped and stepped against the wall all our breaths now shallow intakes of air as we waited in anticipation. Finally we saw someone step through the doorway, his back to us as Jay hurled himself at him tackling him to the ground. What happened next was almost instantaneous as the man rolled over slinging Jay off of him and whipped out a weird looking knife and jumped up catch Jay in mid-swing flipping him onto his back. Then I was there kicking the man in the chest causing him to fall backwards, before he could do anything Jay was on top of him with his knife pressed against man's throat.

HEY! Get off of him what do you think you're doing Jay?!" came an easily recognizable voice from behind. We both turned to see Garth holding a shotgun in his hand looking at us. Jay stood, giving a cold look to the man on the ground and stepped aside as Garth helped the man up. "What the hell Garth? You got fucking children of the corn attacking people now?!" The man shouted angrily at Garth.

"Hey back off of him!" Jay said threateningly. The guy turned looking at him, "Or what you and the lollipop guild gonna attack me again?" Suddenly Garth stepped in between them and sternly said, "Guys! Now that's enough, look Jay this guy is an old friend his name is Dean Winchester. And Dean this is Jay, Matt, Tyler and Jimmy. They are Hunters In Training."

"A bunch of kids? I thought they would be older either way its good to meet you I guess even if you did try and kill me." So this is the Winchester who Garth was talking about, I felt as if things were just getting interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

I sat in the tree, my breathing as quiet and calm as I could make it while I looked across the road to the house. I stared, my eyes plastered to the front door waiting for any sign of movement no matter how minute. The arrow was already notched in my bow just waiting to be set free, to drive into the heart of the unholy creature that walked through that doorway.

Then I saw it a crack of light shining out from the doorway as the door slowly opened. I pulled the bow taught and took aim preparing to fire the arrow as a shadow filled the doorway; it was him the werewolf Elijah, the leader of the local pack. What happened next is almost a blur in my mind as I released the arrow and it shot forward a faint whistle following it through the air; just as it reached the werewolf, a look of surprise and shock on his face, it burst into black fire and was immediately gone.

I stared in disbelief, the arrow was gone and the werewolf looked right at me an angry snarl on his halfway transformed face. I had gone cold as I stared right into the now fully transformed werewolf's eyes and fumbled with another arrow for my bow. How, how had the arrow just burnt into nothing I had no idea but that didn't matter right now, what did was the fact that I was starring down one of the largest and most powerful werewolves I'd ever seen.

I notched another arrow into the bow and pulled back ready to take aim, however, before I could he was already across the road approaching the tree. I swore under my breath as the arrow I shot missed him by an inch; I threw the bow across my back now that he was so close it was pointless to use it and whipped out my gun. There Elijah was ripping and clawing up the bottom of the tree in an attempt to climb it and kill me and there I was trapped in a tree by a werewolf with only a bow, a handful of arrows and my desert eagle with only two silver bullets left.

I was starting to feel myself become panicked and took a deep breath trying to calm myself down, it worked but only a little as I was still pressed with the issue of getting out of here. Finally I took one last gulp of fresh air into my lungs and jumped. The feeling of weightlessness hit me and passed a second later only to be replaced by the stomach wrenching feeling of falling. I realized my eyes were closed and had to mentally force myself to open them and keep myself from screaming.

I opened my eyes just as I came down onto the werewolf's back with a painful thud I felt through half my body; it did accomplish the goal, however, the werewolf was toppled over and stunned at least for the moment. I quickly jumped up from where I lay sprawled out on the cold ground and pointed my gun right at him as he turned to face me; all the anger and ferociousness left his face as soon as he saw the gun replaced by what could only be described as animalistic fear.

He stared at me not daring to move an inch as I looked at him down the barrel of my gun, it was only a few seconds like that but it had felt like a lifetime before I finally pulled the trigger. BANG. The sound erupted in my ears as the bullet drove itself into the werewolf's skull and brain right between his almond eyes. He flopped to the ground lifeless as he changed back to a human form with blood pouring from his forehead.

Suddenly I spun around my gun still ready to fire at any time as I heard a chuckle behind me, "whose there?" I said nervously into the dark. That's when a dark figure emerged from the shadows across the street and my gun shot up pointed directly at him ready to fire at any moment. "Who the hell are you?" I ask trying without success to sound confident and in charge of the situation. The dark figure walked forward slowly as I yelled a warning of my gun toward what I now saw was a him, he however didn't seem to even be listening. I was crouched now and stood, the gun never turned away from the man approaching, now on the same side of the road as me.

I yelled one more time that I would shoot if he didn't stop but he just smiled and waved his hand; suddenly my arm jerked and twisted back causing pain to shoot down my back and forcing me to let out a small scream. If I hadn't been surprised then I was when I saw his eyes, solid black orbs, and I spat out the word, "demon" and he just smiled at me almost innocently. Next thing I know I feel the ground slip out under me and I'm in the air; then I hear it, before I can even feel it, I hear the sound of me slamming into the tree behind me as pain shoots through me like fire and my vision gets blurred around the edges.

I screamed, loudly now, and this only seemed to spur the demon on as he walked up to me standing less than a foot away; his hand was still outstretched holing me against the tree with that dark power demons had and laughed. "Well look at this, a pretty little hunter you are, Alyse and talented too. I mean sitting in that tree not moving for almost three hours with the bow ready to kill the wolf, I am undoubtedly impressed. However I am afraid to tell you that this is it for you, my master said that you and your little friends were becoming pains for him so he sent me to take care of you so sorry; truly I am."

The demon laughed again arching his head backwards; slowly I could feel the grip around me tighten as it started to choke the air out of my lungs as I closed my eyes. My throat burned now and tears streaked my face, I knew I would die soon when suddenly I felt my feet hit the ground and give out under me as the pressure released. I gulped down breath after breath of cold night air and then lifted my head seeing the demon lying dead on the ground blood dribbling out of it's mouth and then looked up seeing the man I had talked to earlier that night, the one who had killed the demon and saved my life, Sam Winchester.


End file.
